The Way
by rawrlikeyouloveme
Summary: I don't know what's happening but it was in the way he kissed me, it wasn't like Miles kissing me, it was different. It was Campbell freaking Saunders


trailer for a new story idea, go for it? I've been kind of busy and this is the only time I had to make this. I'll update on my other story soon!

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

* * *

_It's in the way people look at me, how the people he was associated with share a deep longful stare as if saying they understand me._

It's in the way Michael Dallas and I exchange looks of silent respect for the other as Miles stares at us and pulls my hand trying to signal me to stop "seemingly" ogling other guy since he's already there.

It's in the way Alli Bandari goes out of her way to greet me as we pass by the Chemistry room at exactly 8:30 AM as she hugs me, touches my arm and says a good morning, with the words You'll get over it one day on her face, and you know what? As much as I want that to happen I know in my heart it won't because _HE _left an undying promise in there, the promise he failed to keep, I will. _I Won't Let You Get Away That Easily._

It's in the way Luke Baker apologizes as if he'd run over an innocent dog when he crashes into me by accident, the sorry isn't just for me, he's apologizing to someone else and it's definitely not Miles.

It's in the way Tori ALWAYS asks how I'm doing before anything else when she calls, she's not asking about how I'm doing since she left, she's asking about how I'm doing since he left me.

It's in the way Katie always comes home on Friday for the whole weekend and sleeps in my room to talk. Almost as if trying to make me feel she won't ever leave me, she knows that no matter how many people I'm around, I'm still alone in my world with him.

It's in the way Zoe Rivas suddenly keeps herself from saying too much when we snap at each other like she refuses to let go of any words that might affect me too much, I only figured it out when she snapped at me and suddenly got teary eyed and squeaked a sorry and ran out.

It's in the way Winston Chu sits next to me in French and refuses to let anyone else around me as he continuously tries to make me laugh, like he's trying to keep my mind busy so it doesn't wander to other matters.

It's in the way Zigmund Novak stares at me longinly from the lunch line with Miles as he abruptly looks away from us as we make our way down the stairs and sit in a secluded area. He's keeping away so what happened last time won't happen again and I'd rather have it that way.

It's in the way Eli Goldsworthy nods slightly at me in acknowledgement when I occasionally go to the dot to get a coffee and he's there with Clare Edwards. He understands that we're too far deep to get back what we lost that day.

It's in the way Tristan Milligan refuses to let me go to his locker in the morning since it's directly in front of the trophy case where there's a large picture of him and his trophies not wanting to remind me of what happened, but as far as things are, it's more impossible to forget than to remember.

It's in the way Miles Hollingsworth the Third grasps my hand tightly when we DO sometimes pass by the trophy case. How Miles's jaw tightens as he forces himself to ask about the guy in the picture believing that he has to pretend that he doesn't know about him to give me the space I need to tell him when I'm ready. In the way he stares at me in class when he thinks I'm not looking, how he gets teary eyed, the way he hugs me after every class telling me he'll always be there for me. How I'm the only thing he really fought for, the only thing that gave him the security to love again the only person that made him feel like he didn't need to live up to his family's expectations at least that's what he says. It's in the way he crawls into my bedroom through the window every night except for weekends, how he tucks himself in right next to me as we talk about infinite nothings.

It's in the way I stare back at them, in the way I understand the secret meaning behind everything. How I know they know that I've figured everything out. It's in the way I lay in bed awake, just thinking about him praying for him, knowing he's somewhere better, wanting to believe his soul really went somewhere better. It's in the way Miles says "I love you" that I know it's really true and nothing's stopping me from saying it back because for once I really actually mean it, and just like that, nothing's stopping me from telling him about Cam, and everything happens that night. It's in the way I wake up the next morning, embraced by Miles, our legs tangled together and I remember what happened the night before and finally I smile to myself as I kiss Miles to wake him up.

It's in the way I see him wherever I go. The way I hear him whisper right before I go to bed. It's in the way as the years pass, I feel him grow with me. Somehow, it's in the way Miles takes me to the graduation after-party at his house and leads me to the center of the room and gets down on one knee and asks me "Will you be mine forever?". It was in the way his voice whispered to me again, "Just for now." That I really felt free. It was in the way he loved me, but most of all it was in the way I never forgot him as I saw him on my wedding day, standing next to me whispering, "It's alright that it's not me, but it should've been." As I smile to myself when he kisses my cheek. It's in the way he plays with Miles and my kids Dylan and Olivia, it's in the way the kids see him, we do too, but only imaginary, I know because the pictures they draw of "Cheesy" as he introduced himself is my Cam, my Cheesy. It's in the way he wipes my tears away with his kisses on a trail when I cry over Miles's apparent cheating. It's in the way he leads me to Miles when I figure out just how ridiculous I sound. In the way he guides me to Olivia when she runs away as an act of rebellion, It's in the way he kisses me on my lips as I lay next to Miles ready to die and he says, "I'll see you soon Maya." It's in the way Miles and I kiss one last time before everything goes black, and it was in the way he looked at me once more and touched me after so many years letting me be with him again the way he smiled so warmly at me, kissing me after such a long wait. It's in the way he whispers to me, "I missed you Maya, I love you so much." In the way he left me that I became who I am, it's in the way that he kisses me, that when he and I pull away and I stare at him I find myself facing him in French class at the very back playing with his pen as Tristan pinches me to raise my hand and I realize that this isn't a dream, I'm back to my first meeting with Campbell Saunders.

* * *

Review guys!


End file.
